


30 words for Stross

by Sapphire_Zero



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Zero/pseuds/Sapphire_Zero





	1. 相拥入眠

这间小公寓的屋龄已经有60年了，跟他俩年龄加起来差不多。Stephen今晚突发奇想，在拿换洗衣物的时候坚持要住在这里“体会Everett以前的日常生活”。

暖气管温度总是上不来，空调又刚好坏了，12月底华盛顿的夜晚温度降到零下，就连浴缸的水都凉得特别快。唯一能抵抗寒冷的办法只有赶快躲进被窝，紧紧抱成一团。

“这地方是我睡过最糟糕的。”Stephen抱怨着。

“闭嘴，Stephen。”Everett偷偷把两只手从下摆伸进那件T恤一下子按到他肚子上，冰得他猛地一哆嗦。“都是因为在你家住惯了，我明天就打电话去修空调。”

“明天还是到我家去睡吧。”Stephen抓住Everett的手从衣服里抽出来，用膝盖毫不费力地摁住他两条腿。

“我不是一开始就这么建议的嘛！”Everett一边笑一边挣扎着，显然他力气远远比不过超级英雄，被他完全制住了，两人嬉笑扭打着闹作一团，像两个小孩子一样。

在被窝里打闹了一番后，似乎也没那么冷了。Stephen把Everett小小的身躯搂进怀里，他的手脚也慢慢暖和了起来，两个人的体温足以抵御屋内的低温。

黑暗的房间里逐渐安静了下来，Everett发出了轻轻的鼻息，无休无止的忙碌，他总是这么疲劳。Stephen的下巴挨着他的额头，他无法想象在没遇见自己之前，Everett是怎么独自缩在被子里熬过整个冬天的。

幸好他们已经相遇。


	2. 一起外出购物

“Stephen，我想我们应该要去一趟超市了。”Everett打开冰箱，他像往常那样准备给自己弄一份培根配上吐司作早餐，却发现没有培根了——准确来说冰箱里现在空空如也，只剩一盒快过期的速食麦片。这几天Everett都睡过头了，匆忙之中顾不上吃早餐。

“那么就劳驾……”Stephen从被子里探出头，他的头发乱得像鸡窝，“牙膏也没了，我觉得厕纸也需要买。”他倒回去打算继续睡个回笼觉，却发现Everett正站在床头。

“开什么玩笑，Stephen，上次是谁教育我，‘家务当然是两个人的事’？”他一把掀掉被子，“我今天早点回家，你得跟我一块去超市。”

“你跟我老妈越来越像了。”Stephen无奈地耸耸肩，爬起来给Everett打开了去国务院的传送门。

————————————————

傍晚6点半，Everett给Stephen发了条短信，下楼来到停车场，几分钟后传送门便在他面前打开了，虽然办公室的人都差不多习惯了Stephen的突然出现，但毕竟那是工作场所，避嫌是一种礼节。

他换了身衣服，穿着西装逛超市总不那么合适，Stephen似乎不怎么喜欢超市，一路抱怨着，仿佛走在货架之间会拉低他的个人品味似的。

Stephen推着堆积如山的购物车，Everett核对着手里那条长长的单子，他下午忙里偷闲罗列了一张待购物品清单，两人的生活需要买的东西比一人独居多得多。

最后，他们对着卖保险套的货架不约而同地沉默了。两人似乎猛然想起，同居的这一阵子似乎他们都忘了这个，包括某个前外科医生，某种意义上来说他们的心胸开阔令人佩服。

Stephen在Everett无声的注视下伸手拿了一盒，他们就这样默默地走向了收银台，也许重新开始培养良好的卫生习惯还来得及。


	3. 半夜一起看恐怖片

这天刚刚回家，Everett便发现家里多出了一台跟室内装潢完全不搭的黑色大件家电，Stephen戴着手套，穿着睡袍，正在摆弄着多半是从哪捡回来的破烂。

“Kenny，我今天在香港圣所有了超级发现！”他一脸兴奋地拍了拍这个黑色箱子“一台录像带播放机！多么令人激动的款式！我之前在eBay上找了半天都没有人肯卖，得来不费功夫。”

“啊，多么令人激动的新发现。”虽然语气中完全听不出说者的激动，Everett一边松着领带一边打了个偌大的哈欠。他懒得跟一脸兴奋的Stephen呛声，他的那间小破公寓里别说播放器，连电视都没有，反正在他眼中连圣所的大师都比他更有生活情调。

“噢！你看，Kenny！这里面还有一卷没取出来的录像带。”Stephen把那卷没有署名的黑色小盒子举到灯光底下端详着。“没有魔法入侵的痕迹，就是一盒普通的录像带，我们可以看看是什么内容，就看一会。”

拗不过Stephen的软磨硬泡，Everett最后还是跟他一起倒进了沙发，认识Stephen两个月，过去那种安静而舒适的夜晚早已一去不复返了，不过他倒也不怀念。他把腿盘在沙发上，Stephen长长的胳膊绕过他的肩膀轻松地搭着。

年代久远的录像带画面上布满了噪点，还是繁体中文。他们都不知道这是什么影片，只能从画面看出似乎是一部恐怖片，画面中的人正在进行着充满了东方神秘感的仪式。他们都不知道到底发生了什么，只是单纯从气氛上便觉得阴森森的，配合满是雪花的屏幕更加让人脊背发凉。

很少看恐怖片的人更加容易被那些突然闪现的鬼影吓到，当在黑暗的浴室里突然垂下来一大把头发时，Stephen听见Everett倒抽了一口冷气，他没说什么，但他的手已经不自觉地攥住了Stephen的睡袍，两条腿也放了下来，紧张地在沙发下交叉着。他仍然勉力维持着自己那点脆弱的自尊，没有冲出去也没有放声尖叫。幸好Stephen及时地关掉了录像机，他对恐怖画面早已经无动于衷，但他怀里的Everett早就一身冷汗了。

————————————————

半夜，Stephen被Everett给晃醒了。

“Stephen，你...能不能陪我上厕所？我总觉得...有人在看着我。”Everett头上都是汗，他把台灯都打开了。因为刚才电影里的画面，他现在不敢离开床，更不敢独自去厕所。虽然Stephen感觉很好笑，但直觉告诉他现在可不是笑的时候，也许接下来好几天晚上他都没有好觉睡了。


End file.
